


Kept in the Dark

by naktibalda



Series: Back to Square-One [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, I know that's not how panic attacks work, M/M, suspend your disbelief for a hot sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktibalda/pseuds/naktibalda
Summary: Setting Prompt: Dark AU***“That’s your fucking brilliant plan?! Hiding in a cupboard?” Tony whisper shouts, lifting his head to glare at Steve, only it’s pitch black and he can’t see shit.





	Kept in the Dark

Tony’s heart is beating a mile a minute. The roar of it in his ears drowns out Steve’s quick command and then Tony’s pulled and shoved at the same time. He lets out a quiet _oomph_ as his whole body slams into Steve’s, his hands going up instinctively to minimize the blow, which only gets them trapped against Steve’s chest. Tony doesn’t have time to ask or protest as another body presses up against him from behind. There’s a soft click of the door shutting behind Bucky and darkness engulfs them.

“That’s your fucking brilliant plan?! Hiding in a cupboard?” Tony whisper shouts, lifting his head to glare at Steve, only it’s pitch black and he can’t see shit. His skull connects with something behind him and Bucky growls out a quiet ‘careful’. Tony pays him no mind. “They’re going to find us!”

“Yeah, they will if you keep making noise,” Steve argues. Tony can imagine the eyebrows of disapproval in full effect.

“We can’t just stay here forever.” Tony’s eyes are wide open and they run all over seeing nothing as there’s no light source available, not even a sliver of light from the crack in the door since he had the brilliant idea of arranging this meeting in the middle of fucking nowhere in an abandoned building in the middle of the night. Go him.

“We won’t,” Steve says. “There’s too many of them for me and Bucky to handle, especially since our first priority is keeping you safe. And because we’re keeping you safe we have to wait them out.”

Tony gets the logic, honestly he does; getting out there would mean suicide not only for him but for Bucky and Steve as well. The plan is as good as they can get in this situation. But fuck if his brain gets the memo.

“I’m really not good with dark cramped spaces,” he warns them. The shortness of breath from the run doesn’t help now when it seems he’s choking on air in this goddamn void.

“You’re okay, Tony,” Bucky tells him, his hands landing on Tony’s hips. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Tony focuses on all the pressure points between him and his bodyguards, which are quite numerous since he’s sandwiched between them in a dark small room with people just outside thirsty for his blood, and he can literally feel his heart beating out of his chest, and is there no air in this fucking cupboard?!

God damn it, this isn’t helping.

“Breathe, Tony, c’mon,” Steve encourages. Fingers wrap around his bicep and the softest of touches grazes his cheek.

Easy for the bastard to say. He’s not the one whose world is tilting on its axis and everything is spinning out of control in the darkness.

“Can you feel us breathing, Tony?” Bucky says. And of fucking course Tony can. There’s no place on his body that isn’t touching at least one of them. “Inhale and exhale,” he instructs, mimicking it together with Steve.

Tony tries to follow as Bucky keeps repeating it but a crash and a shout sound too close to their hiding spot and Tony’s pulse skyrockets again, his breathing becoming even more erratic. Fingers numb and tingling from lack of oxygen, Tony grasps at Steve’s shirt right beneath his hands, twisting them into the material.

A sharp gasp escapes Tony when something that feels an awful lot like lips press against the nape of his neck. “Shh,” Bucky hushes him, breath hot on Tony’s skin. A shiver runs through him intensified by Bucky’s wandering hand that makes its way underneath Tony’s layers and splays possessively against his bare stomach.

“The fuck are you doing, Bucky?” Steve sounds extremely pissed off even in a whisper.

Tony feels Bucky’s grin and can see in his mind the mischievous glint in his eyes. “He needs a distraction,” is the answer to Steve’s question. “Kiss him, Stevie.”

The fingers around Tony’s bicep tighten a fraction, the whole of Steve’s frame tenses. “Just because you saw that in a show about teenage werewolves doesn’t mean it actually works, jerk.”

“Do you want him to hyperventilate and pass out on us?” Bucky argues hotly.

A gunshot reverberates through the whole building and Tony’s heart actually stops for a second. His lungs refuse to cooperate and Tony chokes on air.

“Steve!”

“Fuck.”

Fingers wrap around Tony’s jaw and cheek, lifting his head up, and then there’s pressure on his tingling lips. A breath of air that he’s been holding in rushes out at the unexpected contact and Tony gasps into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s tongue slips past his parted lips almost forcefully and it’s all Tony can do to keep up with him.

Bucky nips at the side of Tony’s neck when Steve turns Tony’s head just so to deepen the kiss. Tony jumps at the sudden feeling of teeth and then moans lowly. The tips of Bucky’s fingers dip below the waistline of Tony’s low rise pants, caressing the sensitive skin there.

Steve bites at Tony’s lower lip before easing the sting with his tongue. He delves back into Tony’s mouth, taking all he can get. Bucky peppers kisses over Tony’s clothed shoulder, his hips pushing at Tony and Tony can feel how excited his and Steve’s make out session is making Bucky. Not that Tony and Steve are one to talk.

And then Tony remembers where they are and why. They really need to calm down.

“Shit, okay,” Tony rasps, drawing away from Steve’s lips. “You proved your point. Mission: Distraction is a total success.”

Even though his breathing is still a bit shallow, oxygen is once again making its way into Tony’s lungs. The tingling is gone from his extremities and it doesn’t feel like the room is spinning anymore. Tony draws in a shaky breath.

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve apologizes immediately, tone dripping with worry and guilt. His hands drop from Tony’s face and arm and he tries to pull as far away as the space allows. Which is about a third of an inch by Tony’s guesstimate. “That was absolutely unprofessional. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have given into Bucky pressuring me--”

“Quit with the bullshit,” Bucky near snarls. There’s a hundred percent chance that a scowl is on his face and his eyes are screaming murder. “You’ve wanted to do that since we started working for Tony; no pressure from me needed. Which reminds me.”

Bucky’s metal fingers not so gently turn Tony’s head to the side. His kiss is harder, with more teeth, and zero hesitation. The scrape of Bucky’s beard leaves a prickling burn on Tony’s cheek.

“I too have wanted to do that since we started working for you,” Bucky whispers when he’s finally had enough of abusing Tony’s mouth. Tony bets his lips are red and swollen.

“You’re both fired. Effective immediately,” Tony rasps out.

Steve’s sharp intake of breath draws Tony’s attention but it’s pointless as he _still can’t fucking see_. “Tony, don’t make a rash decision. Bucky and I value your safety above all else. We can table these feelings.”

“Speak for yourself,” Bucky snorts. His fingers graze upwards on Tony’s stomach and he noses at Tony’s neck.

At least one of them gets it, Tony thinks. “Nothing you say can change my mind,” he tells Steve. His hands travel up Steve’s chest and neck and he pulls Steve close, their noses nearly touching. “I don’t sleep with my employees.”

A sigh ghosts over Tony’s face. “Oh, thank God,” Steve mumbles before reconnecting their lips.

Bucky huffs in amusement, leaving more bites and kisses on Tony’s neck. Steve’s hands join Bucky’s underneath Tony’s clothes and Tony throws all other thoughts out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> It's an AU, and they're in the dark, so technically I did follow the prompt.
> 
> If you'd like to prompt me, or just scream with me about these three lovable fools, I'm on tumblr as vidurvasaris!


End file.
